In container piston rod units like gas springs, the piston rod is guided through a sealing system at one end of the respective container. This sealing system is responsible for the maintenance of a gas pressure within the container. Usually, the sealing rings are made of rubber-like material. It is a problem to select the rubber-like material such that even at varying operating temperatures the sealing effect is maintained.